


Ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit

by Arbonne



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), White Collar
Genre: Deutsch | German, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/Arbonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal ist nicht der Einzige, der es gewohnt ist, die Aufmerksamkeit Wildfremder zu erregen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit

"Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, Ihre Hand von meinem Arm zu entfernen, wäre ich Ihnen zutiefst verbunden."

Die Worte an und für sich - von Ihrer Übertriebenheit einmal abgesehen - waren harmlos genug. Der Tonfall, in dem sie gesprochen wurden, nicht.

Neal, mit diesem Ton nur allzu vertraut, nachdem er ihn selbst oft genug brauchte, um ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit abzuwehren, reagierte sofort und einen Sekundenbruchteil später hatte auch Peter seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene an der Bar gelenkt.

 _Wenigstens bin es einmal nicht ich_ , dachte er resigniert, fühlte sich dadurch aber auch nicht wirklich besser. Er war absolut dazu in der Lage sich gegen ungewollte Avancen zur Wehr zu setzen, aber bei dem Fremden war er sich nicht so sicher. Ein schneller Seitenblick auf Peter und dessen angespanntes Gesicht zeigten ihm, dass es seinem "Partner" auch nicht anders ging. Der Mann war eher auf der kleinen Seite  - Neal schätze, dass er selbst ein Stückchen größer war und obwohl er schlank war, schien er nicht sonderlich durchtrainiert.

 _Obwohl_ , überlegte Neal, _sich unter diesem Outfit durchaus Muskeln verstecken könnten._ Die Jeans schrieen regelrecht, dass sie ein kleines Vermögen gekostet hatten und der dunkle Pullover dazu war auch nicht billiger gewesen. Neal hätte einiges dafür gegeben, den Träger stehend zu sehen, obwohl sich sicher war, dass die Jeans ihr Versprechen hielten und absolut perfekt saßen.

Das Gesicht des Mannes war, zumindest nach dem Profil, das Neal sehen konnte, passte auch perfekt zum Rest von ihm. Im dem Sinne, dass es perfekt war. _Perfekt_ war ohnehin ein gutes Wort für ihn. _Ich würde nicht nein sagen._ Viele andere wohl auch nicht, denn das gelangweilte Verhalten des Mannes zeigte, dass es ihm nicht das erste oder zehnte Mal passierte, dass er von einem Unbekannten begrabscht wurde.

Neal drehte sich beim bloßen Zusehen der Magen um und er war sich sicher, dass es Peter auch nicht anders ging.

Eingreifen würde trotzdem keiner von ihnen. Es war nicht ihr Problem und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, während sie auf Samuels Informanten warteten. Gestohlene Gemälde kamen vor dem Wohlbefinden wildfremder Leute, auch wenn es schwer fiel, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und nur zu beobachten.

Neben ihm vibrierte Peter geradezu.

Die Hand war noch immer nicht weg. Stattdessen lehnte sich ihr Besitzer etwas weiter nach vorne, als ob er seinem Opfer ein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte. Trotzdem sprach er mehr als laut genug, um von der näheren Umgebung verstanden zu werden. "Nur, wenn ich einen Drink spendieren darf."

"Wenn diese derbe Berührung, in Kombination mit der Vermeidung jedwender Anrede - sowohl förmlicher wie auch persönlicherer Natur - die für Sie typische Taktik der Kontaktaufnahme mit einer anderen Person ist, würde es mich wundern, wenn Sie jemals von Erfolg gekrönt wäre." Das Wortgebilde wurde von einem Lächeln begleitete, das Neal den Atem verschlug. Mit einer schnellen Geste zog der Mann seinen Arm unter der Hand seines Verehrers hervor und nahm einen Schlunk von seinem Drink. Ansonsten rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle.

Der andere Mann blinzelte noch immer verwirrt und suchte nach dem Sinn, der sich irgendwo in dem verdrehten Satz verstecken musste. Neal war ihm da schon ein paar Schritte voraus und betrachtete den Sprecher etwas genauer. Eine derartig schön verpackte Abfuhr hatte er noch nie gehört und er selbst war auf diesem Gebiet auch nicht gerade schlecht.

Peter warf Neal einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Er kann sich zur Wehr setzen."

"Nicht nur mit Worten, schätze ich", antwortete er geistesabwesend. Je genauer er sich den Mann ansah, desto sicherer war er sich dessen.

"Starr' nicht so, sonst kriegst du die nächste Salve ab." Peter klang amüsiert und versuchte nicht einmal zu verheimlichen, dass er genauso starrte.

"Gleichfalls. Oder willst du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?"

Peter wandte den Kopf von dem Paar links von ihnen ab und konzentrierte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Neal, der plötzlich schlucken musste. "Wenn Elizabeth was dagegen hätte, dass ich attraktive Männer anstarre, würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen."

Noch bevor Neal _darauf_ etwas erwidern konnte - und was sollte er er schon groß sagen? Sein Hirn war angesichts der Implikationen dieses einen Satzes abgestürzt - nickte Peter plötzlich in Richtung Eingang. "Unser Date ist da." Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Mantel.

Es war _keine_ Einbildung, dass seine Hand für einen Sekundenbruchteil sehr tief auf Neals Rücken zu liegen kam, als er sich vorbei bewegte und den Ausgang ansteuerte, wo ihr nervöser Kontakt wartete und fast von einem blonden Mann, der die Bar eben betrat, niedergerannt wurde. _Schaut auch nicht schlecht aus_ , lautete Neals automatisches und fachmännisches Urteil, bevor er sich wieder an Peters Worte erinnerte und seine Gedanken wieder offline gingen.

Der äußerst attraktive Fremde war fast vergessen, als er Peter fassungs- und regungslos nachstarrte, bevor er sich fing, sein charmantestes Grinsen aufsetze und folgte. Als er im Spiegel beim Ausgang noch schnell den Sitz seines Hutes überprüfte, sah er im Spiegelbild, wie der Neuankömmling zielsicher auf den attraktiven Mann zusteuerte und dessen Möchtegern-Verehrer schleunigst das Weite suchte. Was angesichts des Gesichtsausdrucks des Blonden vermutlich auch nicht einmal die allerschlechteste Idee war.

"Neal!" Peter kam zurück und packte ihn leicht am Arm. "Du siehst gut genug aus, jetzt komm endlich."

Er konnte einfach nicht anders und _musste_ Peter mit einem Grinsen belohnen. "Dankeschön. Gleichfalls."

Während er mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Bar geschubst wurde, sah er noch, dass der Fremde sich nicht gegen die Aufmerksamkeit seiner neuen Gesellschaft zu wehren schien.

Ganz im Gegenteil.

**Author's Note:**

> Das Crossover-Potential zwischen White Collar und der ATF-Version von Mag7 ist mir sehr schnell aufgefallen - diese Story entstand im November 2009. (Und Ezra Standish ist der originale Neal Caffrey, da kann mir niemand etwas Anderes erzählen. *g*)


End file.
